Redwall Lost
by UEOB5shadow
Summary: The sequel to cartmancsf's


****

Redwall

Lost

By: UEO_B5_shadow

Part I

"Well brother," said Lenter Poters, "Today is your wedding! Wake up sleepy head."

Groggily Arthrus Poters the rabbit woke up. "What? My wedding?" replied Arthrus with a grunt. "Oh my, I almost forgot!"

"Well, we had better get you freshened up and dressed, for you are to be wedded in no less than two hours." stated his brother.

Meanwhile across town, "Daughter get up, we must get you into the bath!"

A noise came from under two thick quilts, "But why mother, today is not a bath day?"

"Not a bath day!" yelled Clyta Tenderfoot's mother, "you're getting married today!"

"Omigosh, I am!" shouted Clyta as she bounded out of bed, tripped over her mother, and fell headfirst into the tub.

Meekly her fallen mother replied, "Usually people take off their night gowns to bathe."

"Oops," responded Clyta as she soaped up her ears.

Later that day fifty-some creatures gathered in a clearing. There were rabbits, hedgehogs, and even a few squirrels. Suddenly all of the milling animals got quiet and two hedgehogs began to play on little flutes. From the left side entered Arthrus Poters and from the right Clyta Tenderfoot. As they walked towards the altar, a hedgehog emerged from behind it. As they reached the altar the hedgehog spoke. "Do you, Clyta Tenderfoot, take this man, Arthrus Poters, to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Okay," continued the hedgehog, "do you, Arthrus Poters, take this woman, Clyta Tenderfoot, to be your wife?"

"I do."

"A'right, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

So they kissed, and when that was done they sat down to a feast. This was the greatest feast in the history of the town of Empshire. There were roasted nut cakes, dandelion salad, even goldfish. The feast lasted long into the night and many of the guests were snoring away. Clyta leaned her head on Arthrus's shoulder just as he, began to speak, "Clee, dearest, where should we go for our honeymoon?"

"Oh," replied Clyta dreamily, "how about the Barrier Mountains and then to Redwall Abbey."

"The Mountains and the Abbey, it shall be."

****

End of Part I

Part II

There had been a fight. This fight had been between a rat named Lector and a weasel named Tosco. Tosco had won. Lector had left, alone and injured. Tosco had stayed, alone and injured, but now he was the leader of an army of backstabbing vermin who could betray him at any time. When you think about it, neither was better off than the other.

Tosco stood up on a log and began a speech. "Fellow vermin, I have a dream, my dream has to with this: If all of you join me, we can take over Redwall Abbey!" The vermin cheered. Tosco spoke again, "Are you with me?" this time he yelled. There was a lot of 'yeah!'ing. "Good," said Tosco. "When my wounds are tended to we march! Be prepared by dawn."

Meanwhile Arthrus and Clyta were progressing towards the mountains, little did they know Tosco's army was making there way out of these very mountains. "My feet hurt," complained Clyta.

"Clee, darling we're almost to the top of Samm Hill. Then we'll be in the Barrier Mountains…And look here we are, the top of Samm Hill.

"Oh, look over there, it's Carlsdon and over there Luddon, and over there—" He was cut short by Clyta's hand on his shoulder.

"Artie, what's with all the –dons?" she inquired.

"Oh that," he said, "that is Loamtongue for 'peak'."

"Oh, okay."

"Quick into the bushes and don't say a word!" ordered Arthrus.

Once inside, Clyta asked in a whisper, what was wrong. He just mouthed a word back: "vermin".

And just as he said, a band of vermin came shouting and hooting like they owned the place. Suddenly they came to a stop. A lanky weasel who appeared to be the leader turned to the group and spoke, "Who's ready to take over Redwall?!"

"We are!" the group shouted back.

"Then lets get a move on!" and they set off at a brisk pace.

"Oh, no," said Clyta, "they're gonna attack Redwall Abbey!"

"The only thing we can do now is get to the abbey before they do!" So Arthrus grabbed Clyta's wrist and broke off in a run.

If they had stayed a moment longer they would have seen the vine nooses snake down around the vermin's belies and pull them up one by one. A young female stoat ran up to Tosco and grabbed his arm, and shouted, "Look behind you?"

He shouted, "painted ones!", grabbed the girl and ran leaving the rest of his band to die at the hands of the painted tree squirrel cannibals.

****

End of part II

Part III

"Abeth Granga', Abeth Granga'. There be a big knockin' and crashin' at da big gate!" shouted the dibbun mouse Tepper as he ran across the abbey grounds towards the Abbess and her friends. They were in the middle of celebrating the Autumn of the Smoky Gold for this had been an exceptional autumn for larches.

As the young Redwaller reached Abbess Granger, Robby the squirrel champion of Redwall, and Friar Edard, the Abbess stepped forward and said, "What, somebeast is at the door?"

"Uh-huh and they're knockin' an' bangin' lots!" responded Tepper.

"Well we better see who it is, shouldn't we." stated Robby. So they set off towards the gate. Robby stopped in the gatehouse to grab the Great Sword of Martin.

Sure enough when they arrived at the gate they heard a maddening amount of knocking. "Have your sword ready, could be vermin" said the Abbess. When Sara the otter gatekeeper swung open the gate instead of vermin there was just a lone rabbit.

What she said all came out in a blur, "Hi my name is Clyta Tend-, I mean Poters, I'm hear to tell you that you're gonna be attacked by a huge band of vermin!"

The Abbess beckoned Clyta in and made her tell everything, the wedding, the honeymoon being interrupted, and after she was done the Abbess said "hmm".

After they fixed her up with some fruit cordial someone knocked at the gate again. After a bit in hobbled Arthrus. "Guess your feet were made for fighting not running, eh Art." Snickered Clyta.

After catching his breath Arthrus responded "What do –huff- you mean –puff-. You were just complaining –huff- about –puff- that hill-walking."

Clyta laughed. "Any varmint knows that it's easier to run on the tips of your feet than walk flatfooted uphill like some fat sergeant."

Bensworth the ex-sergeant and cellar-tender looked up from his ale and she quickly added, "no offense," satisfied, the cellar-tender turned away.

****

End of part III

Part IV

"Boss, Tosco, can we stop running now?" asked the female stoat.

Tosco responded with, "not until something makes us stop!" No sooner were these words out of his mouth than he ran headfirst into a gray-brick wall. His long snout had pushed a brick into the wall and a secret door was opening in the wall.

"What da ya think it is?" asked the stoat.

"Obviously it's a secret entrance into Redwall Abbey. C'mon," replied Tosco. Once they entered Tosco spoke again "Anyway, what's yer name?"

"Oh, I don't know, everybeast at the slave camp called me Dex." She replied.

All Tosco said was, "You was a slave?"

She answered, "No I was an overseers assistant and scribe."

"Scribe you say, have I got a plan." Tosco said evilly.

The next morning someone got up before every one else and placed little pieces of paper under people's doors.

By noon everybeast knew about the surprise party for Abbess Granger, everybeast that is except for the Abbess herself

Directly after the noonday meal everybeast (the Abbess not included) trooped down to the liquor cellar were the party was to be held. Abbess Granger on the other hand traipsed up to her room to get a book. On her way out the door she noticed a piece of paper on her floor it read:

Come to the liquor cellar at half past noon

-An Redwall Dweller

_Ah, so that's were everybeast went_ she thought. When she looked at the sky she noticed it was half-past noon. "Well I had better get down there," she said to herself.

As soon as she came down the stairs all the Redwallers shouted "SURPRISE!" Using this as there cue Tosco and Dex jumped out from behind the doors, but before they slammed the doors shut Tosco said, "Sorry Dex, but you're not my type." Then he pushed her in with the Redwallers and bolted the doors shut.

Tepper who had seen all of this from the stairs (he was late because he was last in line to wash his ears) thought to himself, _Oh no, rattly weasel varmin' make Redwallers prisoners, baby Tepper will take Robby sword and slay evil varmin'._

Tepper dragged Robby's sword all the way to the middle of the Abbey right by the pond. Then he shouted, "C'm'ere ugly weasel-head I wanna slay ya!"

Tosco who was snooping around Cavern Hole heard this and laughed as he drew two dirks.

When he got to where Tepper was he said, "You wanna slay me, just try!" Tepper lifted the sword, _ugh_ he thought _really heavy_. He swung once and fell over. The weasel's laughter gave him a chance to get up. He swung again, but this time the sword flew out of his hands the flat of the sword hit Tosco in the shins, knocking him into the pond. A fish-fin surfaced and there was a chomping noise, Tosco went under and was never seen again.

Tepper said, "Oop, looks like big fishy slay him and I don't." Just as this happened the badger mother of Redwall, Mita slammed through the cellar door allowing herself and all the other Redwallers to leave.

****

End of Part IV

From the Diary of Nicholas Churchmouse

__

After Tepper slayed this vermin Tosco and we got out of the cellar we got the whole story from Dex. After taking an oath never to harm another creature we sent her on her way. 

As for the newly wed rabbits we had a huge feast in honor of their wedding; and it has come to my understanding that they will return to the mountains and finish their honeymoon except in reverse. 

Many a beast may wonder why we had not taken action in preventing an attack. It had been decided that the vermin would not reach Redwall for at least two days, and the defense meeting was to take place the very night we were imprisoned. It has been decided that Tepper will become the next warrior of Redwall after Robby leaves us. I will end here so I may join everybeast else in the festivities.

Nicholas Churchmouse

Redwall Recorder


End file.
